


Libraries

by BlackIris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Books, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Libraries, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: After everything that’s happened, Bucky finally has a chance to focus on living and finding himself again. Darcy helped Steve out with this when he was getting acquainted with the modern times, so naturally Steve nudges Bucky her way.  But what will follow, will soon be known by more than just Darcy, Bucky, and a few days at the libraries. Updated on Thursdays.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my first true attempt at a continuous, multi-chapter fic. Unbeta'd. <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a question, request, quandary.. sort of thing to ask of Darcy.

Darcy is in the kitchen, making tea, humming softly to herself when Steve walks in.

“Hey Darcy.”

“Heya Steve-o. How’s the Captain this fine afternoon? Tea?”

“I’m fine, thanks. Uh, I was hoping on running into you though.”

“Oh, Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” He clears his throat, “You’re rather booksy. I mean, you spend a lot of time at the library, right?”

“Dude, you know I go there all the time.” She softly laughs. “Did you want a recommendation again?”

“I don’t, but I was hoping, if you wouldn’t mind..” 

“Steve, whatever it is, it can’t be that bad. I mean, you’re definitely weirder than most people think you are, but I doubt there’s much you could say that would shock me.” She says with a smirk, adding sugar and milk to her tea. “Besides, I’ve been working with Bruce a lot lately. He’s not too bad; he’s sweet and moderately keeps to himself when he’s in The Zone. Hasn’t accidently gone green in forever. It’s when Tony comes in. That’s when I start to feel like a babysitter. And if I can handle them, and Jane, and tasing Thor, and Eric constantly in his briefs, and the freaking Dark Elves.. Just ask, ok? I don’t mind. You’re an angel compared to that lot.”

He nods, taking a breath and holding it in for a beat before looking back up to Darcy with small smile.

“Would you want to go to the library with Bucky? Keep him company there, help him get caught up at his own speed, until he’s comfortable with going by himself.”

“Um, yeah. Is he looking for anything specific?”

“Well, I’m not sure. When I got out of the ice, everything was so different. I mean, it’s so much easier to find things out now, but the one thing that’s the same are libraries. It helped. I think it might help Buck too.” 

“Hm, makes sense.” She sips her tea, thinking back to the times she used to go with Steve.

“I’d go with him, but-“

“You think you’d both be recognized going out together like that?”

“Yeah. Also, I think he wants some time without me while he figures things out.”

Darcy nods, still thinking things over. “You alright?” 

“I’m trying not to smother him. Sam thinks I am, but.. Darce, I’m still dealing with having him back. The real Bucky back. He’s doing so much better, but I know there are things I can’t help him with. Things he doesn’t want my help with.”

A silence that falls between the two. A silence of understanding, heavy with contemplation. 

“Thank you, Steve.” He looks at her with knitted brow. “For trusting me with him.”

“You’ve never handled any of us with kid gloves. Never treated anyone like they were fragile and going to break at any moment. I know I needed that more than you’ll ever know. And I know he needs that now.”

“Come here, big guy,” she says, holding out her arms for a hug. 

Steve moves towards her, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame, resting his head slightly on top of hers. 

“And, Darce?” 

Darcy hums back.

“If Bucky asks..”

“This conversation never happened?”

“Thanks. If he wants to go he’ll ask you. I just don’t want to push him anymore.”

“I know, buddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several weeks have passed since Steve’s talk with Darcy. She’s almost forgotten about it when a normally untalkative Bucky comes to find her.

Mumbling to himself, Bucky makes his way down the hall to the common room that adjoines the kitchen. He’s hoping to find Darcy there. He knows what he needs to ask her. He just isn’t sure what her response will be, isn’t sure he’s ready to accept help from someone so innocent, so sweet. Does he need anyone to go with him? No. He most certainly does not. He has gone to countless places before on his own. This time it’s different. This time, he wants someone with him. All he has to do is ask. And he knows the perfect person to ask. Darcy is a bundle of modern understanding, understated sympathy, twisted humor, and curves that simultaneously make his head spin while keeping him oddly grounded. 

He stops a few steps before the entry way, breathing deeply, making sure to unclench his fists, before moving into the room.

Darcy sits on one of the oversized chairs; a book in one hand a mug in the other. 

Bucky clears his throat softly, hoping not to scare her.

“What’s up Buck, Buck?” Darcy says, looking up from her book with a smile. 

Always with the nick names with this one, Bucky thinks to himself. He can’t help but relax a little at her smile. 

“I’m not interrupting, am I?”

“No, no.” Darcy says, closing the book, leaving her finger between the pages as a temporary book mark.

“D'Artagnan’s fate can wait.” 

“People still read The Musketeers?” 

“It’s a classic, I’m finally making my way through it.”

“Hmm.” He fidgets slightly with the left sleeve of his shirt. “Um, is that a library book?”

“Yeah, I try to only buy books I’m really excited about or I want to reread a lot. This one’s still on the fence.”

“That’s not a bad way to go about it.” He pauses, smiling tentatively at her. “Which library do you go to, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I don’t mind. My favorite is the public library on 5th. It’s gorgeous and relaxing and somehow always feels like home. Have you been there yet?”

Bucky’s face brakes into a genuine smile, “Not in a long time, not in a long time.”

“You haven’t been back to the marble giant yet, huh?”

“Naw, not yet. I didn’t want to feel like a ghost drifting through.” He sticks his metal hand in his pocket, trying to hide it, an unconscious habit he has when he gets nervous. “Uh. I was thinking of going. But, uh. Would you, uh, would you want to go with me? Um, to the library, that is?” 

“You want to go, with me?” Darcy smiles and giggles lightly to herself, “Yeah, I’d love to go.”

“Really?”

“Really. No one’s ever wanted to go with me before.”

Bucky’s eyebrows arch up towards his hair line, as he mumbles, “Pretty dame, like you, don’t know how that’s possible.” 

“Huh?” Darcy askes, with an arched brow. 

He clears this throat and looks away quickly, willy the rising color on his cheeks to go away. “Uh, nothing. Um, when would you like to go?”

“I generally go on Saturday mornings. And sometimes during the work week in the evenings when I need a break from all the science mumbo jumbo. Whenever you’re in the mood to go, I’m game.”

“Hmm.” Bucky’s smile returns to his face. “How about this Thursday?” 

“Sounds, great. You know where to find me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday rolls around. Bucky makes his way to Darcy, and together they eventually go to the library.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

“Yes, Mister Barnes?”

“Where’s Darcy?”

“She’s in the R and D lab with Doctor Banner.”

“Thank you.”

“Shall I relay her a message or will that be all?”

“No, that’s alright.”

Bucky makes his way to the lab, strolling slowly. It is finally Thursday and he was getting excited. He tries not to show it, it was just a library after all. 

“Doc.” Bucky nods one to Bruce as he entered the lab. “Darcy here?”

“Hello James. She’s in the back.” Bruce smiles softly at Bucky before returning to his work. 

“Thanks.”

Bucky makes his way through the lab and its machinery, to the storage room to find Darcy sorting through gadgets and making notes.

“Hey Darcy.”

“Heya Bucky.”

“You having fun?”

“Oh yeah. Lots. New,” she picks up a gadget of sorts and wiggled it, “thingies came in today.”

“Thingies?”

“Yup. Thingies. I don’t know what they’re called, and I don’t care. They have numbers on the side, and that’s how I tell them apart.”

Bucky chuckles at her organized mess.

“Dude. You laugh, but it works. And whenever Bruce or Tony needs this shit, I know what and where it is, until it’s combined into something that I make up a name for.. I’m just not done yet, so it looks bad.”

“Seems like you could use a break.”

“You have no idea. Tiny little letters and numbers scratched into metal are driving me crazy.”

“You wanna go for walk, get some coffee, maybe swing by the library?”

“Yes! Sarge, you are speaking my language.”

“Bucky, please, call me Bucky. Or Buck. Or Ja-“

“Okay, Bucko, let’s go.” Darcy smiles up at him from her crouched position, putting her clipboard down. 

“Let me grab my coat.”

\-----

After getting coffee, or more specifically Darcy suggesting a coffee other than black coffee for Bucky to try, him trying and liking it, they are on their way to the library. 

Bucky’s pace starts to slow a little as he fiddles with his cup. 

“Gettin’ closer.” He mumbles almost to himself, tugging on his hat.

“Did you want to look around first, get reacquainted with the old gal?” 

“Yeah.” 

Bucky falls silent as they round the last corner and saw the big old building. Bucky stops and stares at how it is still surrounded by the same hustle and bustle, just a newer hustle and bustle. It takes him back. It feels familiar. It feels strange and new, yet comforting. The building has survived all these years, just as he has. A small smile starts to form on his face. 

“Alright, enough ogling,” Darcy says, taking sip of coffee, to hide her smile.

“Hm?” He hums, Darcy had stirred him from his thoughts. 

“Come on, you.”

Darcy tugs lightly on his left sleeve, fingers brushing against his gloved ones, before starting to walk across the street. Bucky quickly follows. 

\-----

After adequately wandering around the library, Bucky feels relaxed again. 

“This was fun, dude. I needed to get out of the lab, thanks.”

Bucky smiles down at Darcy, “But?”

“I gotta get back. Sorting of those thingies, isn’t going to finish itself. What are you up to for the rest of the day?”

“Not much. Mind if I walk you back to the tower?”

“Not at all. But, you don’t want to hang out among the tomes?”

“Maybe another day.”

“I was thinking of coming back this Saturday. Maybe that could be your other day?”

“Well, that does sound like it. Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Me too.”

As they head back to the tower, conversation flows easily. Bucky thinks to himself that maybe Steve was right, he just needed to give in a little to this future that he found himself in.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday. 

2:15 P.M. 

Okay so he’s early. He can’t help it. His mind races at the thought of all the new things the library holds, and all the old things he still doesn’t know. 

Bucky stands near the entrance where he won’t be in the way of passersby’s, but where he can still keep an eye out for Darcy as he people watches. He tries to allow the flow of people to distract him more than he already is, but it doesn’t help to lull his mind. The sounds of the city and chatter of small groups of people roar in his already bustling mind. 

2:32 P.M.

No need to worry. She’s not technically late. Well, she is, but maybe her watch is a few minutes slow. Or maybe his is a little early. Shaking his head, Bucky starts to move towards the doors to wait inside when he sees her strolling up the steps with two coffees in hand. 

A small smirk instantly takes hold of his features as he changes course to meet Darcy on the steps. 

“Hey.”

“Hey. Coffee?” Darcy greets him, while handing him one of the drinks she held.

“Thanks.”

“Were you worried I wouldn’t show?” Darcy winks at him. The relief of seeing her is written all over his features. 

“Nah, I think I’m just distracted today.”

Darcy laughs lightly as they move into the building. Bucky falls in step next to her while allowing her to direct where they go. 

“So, is there anything you want to look at today?” Bucky asks as he kepts seeing more and more science titles and journals pass by them. 

“Believe it or not. I have ‘homework.’ “ Darcy air quotes while lightly rolling her eyes. “Bruce’s working on some new stuff and I have to read up on it so I don’t hurt myself or start a small fire or something. I even have a list.” She says pulling the list out and showing it to Bucky. “Would you mind helping me find some of these?” 

“Sure.” He says, looking over the list, almost instantly memorizing the titles and call numbers. “Do I need to quiz you later?” Bucky chuckles at her dead pan response. 

“Ha ha. Say, I think I gave you the Irish coffee on mistake, give it back!” Darcy jokes as she nudges him in the side with her elbo. 

“Darce, unless you got the good stuff from Thor, your little Irish coffee won’t affect me.” He winks at her, feeling more and more himself before turning back to the shelves. 

Darcy just shakes her head. “Thor won’t let me around the good stuff after I tried to get Steve drunk one night.” 

“You tried to get Steve drunk?” He asks excitedly, his voice rising more than he means to.

“What? He can be uptight sometimes, especially before you came around. I was just trying to help the guy out. He thinks it’s funny now, I think. Well, I hope.”

“It’s probably for the best that you didn’t. Lord knows he’s stubborn now, I can only imagine the fights he’d get into while plastered. Or he’d do something stupid like ripping doors off their hinges just to annoy Tony.” 

“That’s what I was hoping for. Not the attack on the doors, just for Steve to do something stupid and fun without over thinking everything, you know? I think he gets stuck in his head too much sometimes.” She skims the shelves as she speaks, trying to find another book. “And, I know from personal experience, that’s no fun. The getting stuck in your head part.”

Bucky finds himself watching Darcy rather than looking for her books, for a moment too long. He shakes his head to clear his mind and return to the hunt, easily finding one.

“You’re telling me.” He slides one of her needed books off of a higher shelf. 

“I suppose you and Bruce probably know that better than anyone. Although, I’ve noticed it’s a very common occurrence here.” She starts to shuffle the books she holds to put the larger ones on the bottom of the growing pile. “Is it like a constant monologue or like rapid data collection for you?”

“Sometimes both. Though sometimes it’s mostly data. It’s like having a detailed conversation that’s made of a river of words and information and I’m being swept down it, unable to break away from the current.” 

“You ever think of writing a book?” 

Bucky laughs lightly at her, taking the books from her hands. 

“Thanks. You should, you know. You have a way with words, Mr. Barnes, that I find amusing. I’m sure tons of people would want to read what you write. You could even use a pen name if you wanted.”

“I think only my shrink would want to read what I’d write about.” 

“I’d read it.” Darcy mumbles, ducking down another isle. 

“You only say that cuz you have to read up on all this extra science stuff, sweetheart.” Bucky eyes her lightly through the openings in the shelves. He can see a faint blush start to rise on her cheeks. Even though he doesn’t want to admit it, he realizes as he goes to the aisle Darcy is in, that the sight made him a little proud. 

Shaking her head, Darcy looks over to see Bucky smirking at her from the end of the isle. 

“Extra science mumbo jumbo aside, I’m sure it wouldn’t be the worst thing I’ve ever read.”

“Possibly.”

They smile at each other for a moment. 

“I think I have them all now. Are there any books you want to look up? Or am I the only one leaving with half the library?” 

“Yeah, when we walked in, I think I saw something that caught my eye.” 

\-----

Bucky wanders through a modern history section as Darcy settles down at a table with her stack. She somehow finds her new reading list interesting. Perhaps it’s because she’s working with Bruce more; his enjoyment of the science spreading to her. Perhaps it’s the fact that the science is in her trusty library. 

Regardless, she is actually getting into the new material. Thinking on that, how long had it been since she last saw Bucky? Thirty minutes? Forty-five? How on earth could she be willingly that wrapped up in extra science mumbo jumbo for that long outside of work? She shivers, sticking her list in the book to mark her place, and stands up to go find Bucky. 

Luckily, Darcy doesn’t mind wandering in the library, but she’s about to call it quits and text him when she finally finds him. Bucky is not exactly curled up in a chair reading, but he might as well have be. His face calm, peaceful, extremely into whatever new book he had found. Darcy can’t help herself; her phone is already out. She snaps a quick picture of him and ducks around the corner to send it off to Steve. The caption reads, “Dude, I really don’t think he needs my help.” 

A simple smiley face emoji is sent back to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Every week or so, Bucky and Darcy go back to the library together. Darcy’s enjoying the company to her otherwise solitary expeditions and Bucky’s enjoying the care free routine and all the books he’s crossing off his reading list. 

He mostly likes that Darcy tends to wander throughout the library, each time finding a new book or two in a different section. It allows him to slowly but surely catch up things he’s missed and to look into things he loves. It’s the third week in a row that they’ve gone to the library together. Their longest stint yet, save a few last-minute missions interrupting their routine. They’ve developed a fairly regular pattern together; every Thursday, sometimes Saturday, for a few hours.

Bucky’s been easily opening up to Darcy more and more with each visit. A thought that has been growing in his mind has finally pushed itself to the forefront and won’t let go. He wants to spend more time with Darcy, somewhere where he doesn’t have to keep the timber of his voice in check. 

To be honest, he is starting to get nervous. A very new feeling for him. He really enjoys being around Darcy; he feels like himself with her, whoever that is. Neither Bucky Barnes of the 40's nor Winter Soldier of Russia. He can make odd jokes and be himself and Darcy is just as odd with him as she is with anyone else. It’s like being with an old friend even though they’ve only known each other for a few months. 

Today seems to be a good day to ask her. Steve just smiled quietly to himself when Bucky had first mentioned asking Darcy to do something with him outside of the library and work. Bucky decided to ignore him and just go with his gut whenever it felt right. 

"Hey Darce?"

"Yeah, Buck?" Darcy asks, without looking up from her magazine.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"Umm. Naw, I'm free. What'd you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking, of maybe taking you out to dinner tomorrow after work?"

"Hm." Darcy looks up. "I'd really like that." A smile forms on her face as she studies Bucky’s.

"Yeah?" Bucky’s nerves start to dissipate. 

"Yeah.”

“Good. I’ll pick you at 7? There’s this little Italian place that Steve won’t shut up about.” 

"That sounds great.”

“Yeah, Tony’s letting me try out the new arm tomorrow. We can celebrate if it goes off without a hitch.” 

“New arm? You already have two, unless your end goal is to be like Ganesh.. In which case, I have follow up questions.” 

“Ga-nesh?”

“I’ll take that as a no.” She chortles at his confusion. 

“No. It’s a, well, it’s a cloak type thing. It’ll look like I have a flesh hand and bone hand. But I still get to keep the perks of this metal bad boy.” He says wiggling his gloved hand. 

“No more gloves?”

“No more gloves.” He says, “But mostly only for missions where it’s needed.” 

His tone is light, something that Darcy’s noticed happening more often when he speaks of his metal appendage and of his past. 

“You finally getting use to it?” She asks, with an obvious meaning of no longer ashamed.

He smiles, “Yeah, it’s got some benefits. Did I tell you the time I shocked Clint with it? Damn near jumped a foot in the air.” 

“No!” Darcy beams at him, “But, please do that again when he comes by next time. I love him but that’s something I need to see for myself.” 

“He’s due in next week.” 

“Awesome!” Darcy holds her fist out for a bump, “Two things to look forward to!” 

Bucky bumps her fist with his gloved one chuckling as someone whisper yells an angry “Shhhh!” in their direction. 

\-----

After the initial tests earlier in the day went off without a hitch, Bucky focused his attention on remaining calm before his date with Darcy. Or was it a date? Was it just a friends’ thing, or? 

Staying calm. That was his goal. He just wanted to see her more, and relax in a setting outside of the tower. 

Staying calm. Ha. He changed his shirt three times before settling on a simple grey t-shirt and jacket. 

\-----

Their time at out goes smoothly, like old friends finally catching up after years apart. Between the two of them, they order half the menu. Darcy wanting to try a few things and giving in as Bucky is certain he can put the food away without trying. 

Bucky occasionally looks to his left arm. It’s shocking similarities to his right are both unnerving and calming, shifting towards the later by the end of the evening. Perhaps he really had grown to accept his metal hand as his own. 

Darcy didn’t seem to mind either way. No one in the tower really did either. A fact that helped him in his progress. 

In their attempts to eat everything on the menu, Darcy finishes off the better part of a bottle of wine. Becoming rather giggly and tipsy after a while. 

They close out the restaurant, luckily their waiter didn’t seem to mind as they are friends of Steve’s. 

Walking back to the tower, Darcy stumbles on occasion. She laughs it off mostly, causing Bucky to join in her giddiness. On a particularly tricky corner for Darcy, she stumbles again, this time catching herself by grabbing onto Bucky’s arm, using him for support. She blushes brightly at their contact, but Bucky tells himself that it’s just the wine. 

They remain arm in arm the whole way back.


	6. Chapter 6

“What’s your poison today, Barnabus?” Darcy asks with a smirk as they make their way up the library steps. 

“Uh,” Bucky eyes her in confusion. Trying to not let her derail his train of thought. “Thought I might try something new today.”

“Oh? Do tell, Barabbas.”

“What’s with the names?”

“Nothing, Bartholomew.”

“Darce?” He laughs, “Have you been hanging out with Wade again?” 

“Maybe.” Darcy breaks into a fit of giggles. “Yes. Kinda. Tony had him on video call today in the lab. He wanted to know how many variations of names starting with ‘B’ I could get through before you told me to cut it out.. Bernard.” 

“Ok.. I’m sensing a theme here, why?”

“I was instructed to only use ‘old’ names, Berkeleigh.”

“Why only old names?”

“I’m glad you asked Baldryk. Wade thought it was fitting for your old timey ways. But I thought you wouldn’t appreciate it.” 

“Before I do ask you to knock it off.. Are you getting anything out of this, besides your chuckling?” Bucky asks, lightly nudging Darcy. Not that she really notices in her giggly state. 

“You know, Bartok, Wade can be pretty persuasive.” 

At her words, jealousy sparks low at the base of Bucky’s skull, tensing his shoulders. 

“It’s nice to have a favor from someone who can’t die. But he said if I get up to at least ten, and I’m not supposed to tell you this, Barthram. But if I get ten, then he owes us BOTH a favor. Figured it might help you out on missions. I know he’s obnoxious sometimes, but I like to think he means well.” 

“You haven’t been stuck with his sorry ass for four weeks straight.” Bucky almost grumbles. He shakes his shoulders loose again, breathing in and out slowly, releasing the tension that he doesn’t want to acknowledge. “He does mean well, even if he goes about it all wrong. Thanks, doll.” 

“Don’t mention it, Baiardo.” Darcy smiles again. 

“Darce, tell me we’re done..” He nearly whines. 

“Bodeane, that one means handsome one from the valley. Wade wanted me to use that one in particular. And..” Darcy breaks down into another fit of giggles. 

“And?”

“And report back with how much you blushed at it.” Darcy giggles as Bucky turns red out of irritation. “At least we’re done now!” 

“Remind me to punch Wade later.” Bucky laughs with Darcy, her giggles infectious. 

“Alright, Giggles. You feel better?” He asks as Darcy’s laughing finally seems under control. 

“I’m not sorry, your face was priceless.” She wraps her arm around his, resting her hand at his elbow. “So, what’d you have in mind today?” 

“Unless this will make you start laughing again, I was thinking poetry.”

“Really?” Darcy stops in her tracks. Excitement and wonder fill her features.

“Is that okay?” 

“Absolutely! I love poetry! And there’s so much more available now. There’s – “

“Shhh!” 

“I’m sorry!” Darcy’s voice goes back to a whisper. “I just love poetry. There’s free verse, prose poetry, lyrical poetry, epic poetry, blank verse, narrative.. I mean, there’s classics, which you might be familiar with already like Byron, Keats, Frost, Shakespeare, Shelley. But there’s so many modern poets, Jen Campbell, and Bukowski, and sorry, I’ll shut up.” She picks up one of her favorites from the shelf. The one she checked out three times before buying her own copy. One that Tony has yet to give back. 

“No need, doll. I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to know.” 

“I know, well yeah. But still.” Darcy looks down at her shoes, willing the blush away. 

“Are you blushing?” 

She scoffs at him shoving the book into his hands. 

“You’re blushing.”

Another angered ‘shhh’ is thrown their direction. 

“Hush, Barnes. Before you get us kicked out.” 

Bucky moves to stand right next to Darcy, he dips his head and whispers, “Whatever you say, doll.” 

Darcy shakes her head at him, her blush deepening.

“You’re cute when you blush.” 

“Bucky!”

Bucky has to stifle his own laughs now, “Pay back, doll.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor warning for this one: there's a creeper, who doesn't know what 'no' means. There are no graphic depictions and it ends well. If this makes you uncomfortable, please, skip this chapter.

It has been about twenty minutes since both Bucky and Darcy had settled down with their new selections for the week. Bucky is engrossed in his newly found science magazine, and Darcy keeps grumbling to herself and fidgeting while she tries to focus on an old legislation book from the 60’s. 

“I’m gonna try to find something new. This isn’t doing it for me.” Darcy says as she waves the book lamely at the rows of books before disappearing into them.  
Bucky hums and nods, watching Darcy just a little too long before returning to his magazine. 

\-----

Darcy hums to herself as she walks through the stacks, trying to find where she left off the week before to find something that might catch her attention. She eventually finds an old copy of a thesis that looks like it might hold her interest when she feels someone’s eyes on her. 

“Did I take too long? Or do you just miss me?” Darcy quips without looking up.

“I don’t know about that, darling, but how about we get out of here, and I’ll let you take all the time you need?”

Darcy looked up from her book to, well, not Bucky. 

“Thought you were someone else.” She said while putting the thesis back and picking up another a few books down. “No thanks, I’m just here for the books.”

“Oh, come on,” said the stranger, taking a few steps closer. “You have a boyfriend or something?”

“It doesn’t matter if I have one or not. I said no.” She takes a few steps away trying to focus on scanning the books.

“Honey, are you just playing hard to get?” He takes a few steps closer to her, brushing his arm against the back of her upper arm, tugging lightly on the ends of her hair.

“No. No. No.” 

Darcy drops the book she’s holding, taking a few steps back to counter his.

“Come on.” 

He reaches for her again. 

Darcy takes another step back, pulls her taser from her jacket pocket. Aims. Fires. He convulses and falls to the floor. With a huff, Darcy disconnects the prongs putting her taser back before picking up the dropped book. A low whistle causes her to look up.

“Well.” Bucky said, chuckling to himself. “I’d ask if you need help, but clearly you don’t.”

“What?” She shrugs her shoulders. “He was freaking me out.”

Bucky’s smile grows as he looks from the man on the floor back up to Darcy, her face unshaken but breaking into a small smile. 

“You wanna get out of here before he wakes up?”

“Yeah. We have some time though. It was on a lower setting, but it’ll still kick his ass.” She pats the pocket that holds her taser. “You find something good to hold you over for the weekend?”

“Yep. You?”

“Yeah. I think so.”


	8. Chapter 8

Another day, another library visit. 

“So, what’s in store for your reading pleasures this week, Buck?” 

“I’d like to try out some “classic” lit.” He said, using air quotes.

“Ohh. Step into my web.” Darcy jokes while chuckling dramatically.

“I had a feeling you wouldn’t object.”

“I actually need a new read to keep me company at lunch for next week while you’re gone.”

Bucky cockes his eyebrow at her, “Hey, it’s not my fault that Clint’s still at the farm.” 

“And I’m sure it’s not your fault either that you’re the best sniper around, huh?” Darcy smirks up at him. 

“If you say so, doll.” Bucky smiles down at her. 

“You’re been out on a lot of missions lately. And Wanda’s gone for another two weeks. I get bored. You know reading only temporarily helps me stay out of trouble anyways.”

“Fair enough.”

They make their way to where a few classic novels were, some of Darcy’s favorites. An area situated close enough to the comfy couches Darcy loves to lose a few hours of the day in. 

“So..”

“So?”

“Was Jane Austin a thing?”

“Hm, sounds familiar. I feel it’s probably something I should know, but that’s nearly fucking everything these days.”

“You don’t say?”

“I mean, I remember somethings. It’s not like I remember everything I ever read. Do you?”

“Yeah, that’s a sad, NO.” Darcy replies, thinking about the books she read in middle school that she adored but barely remembered the plots of now, their titles long lost in her tiny middle school library. 

“I remember some of the books that my friends read like ‘The Song of Bernadette,’ and ‘The Robe.’… And someone gave me a copy of ‘Strange Fruit’ when we were in Europe. It was really controversial at the time, but love has always been love to me.” Darcy simply looks at Bucky, silently urging him to continue. “When Steve and I were younger, his one neighbor was this really nice lady. She was from Africa and she would always make us laugh when we cleaned up Steve from getting into some scrape. And man, could her daughter sing. Steve had the biggest crush on her when he was little.”

“What happened to her? To the daughter?”

“One winter, when she was about 15, I think, she got real sick..” He pauses getting lost in his thoughts. “I never thought Steve’d ever love any one again after her, until Peggie came along. I can’t even remember what happened to her ma. We called her Mrs. Jones, even though we knew that wasn’t her real name. She’d say it made her sound like an American until her accent gave her away.” 

“You should ask Steve if he remembers.”

“I should. I just don’t have the heart to bring it up sometimes. I have a feeling it didn’t end well for her. I kinda like not knowing and keeping my memories of her mostly good ones.”

“I understand.” Darcy puts a hand on his shoulder as she walks by to go further down the row of books they were looking at. “Are you alright?” She asks, turning slightly to him. 

“She’s just one of the faces I see. The faces that flash before my eyes when I can’t sleep. I don’t think I ever saw her after the 40’s, but it’s just one more loose end that my brain can’t handle when ..” He pauses looking away from her. “I’m sorry.”

“Buck.” Darcy turns fully to him, with sincerity in her eyes. “It’s alright. You don’t have to know everything. Or have a handle on everything. You’d be kinda weird if you did. You’d also be wrong, but that’s beside the point.”

“I just still feel guilty about it all.”

“You had no way to stop them.”

“But I – “

“And no way to stop yourself.”

“It never feels like it. Haven’t you seen my file?” 

“Nope.”

“No one made you read it? Not even Fury?”

“Oh, he tried. But I don’t like reading anyone’s file unless I absolutely have to.”

“Even though we’ve been spending so much time together?”

“It’s your past. It’s not who you are now. I mean, it’s changed you just as it does everyone. But I for one don’t want to be judged on what happened and what I did in my past.. I try really hard not to do that to others. Your particularly fucked up history is no exception, mister.”

Bucky smiles lightly at her kind words. 

“And if you ever want to talk about it or some other random thought that pops into your mind that you can’t get out.. I don’t mind at all. I actually like it that you trust me enough to do so.”

“Thanks, Darce. I will. Don’t be surprised if it’s a weird as hell hours.”

“You know those are my specialty. Insomnia and all.” Darcy makes a flourish towards her head to punctuate her words. 

“That’s the part of your insomnia that I’m grateful for. If I’m freaking out at 2 in the morning I know you’re awake and can calm me down. More so that you don’t mind.”

“I like the company, I just wish your nightmares weren’t what kept you up. However..” Darcy eyes him slightly with a smirk on her face, “if you do decide I’m too annoying now, I will take it personally. Cuz I think if Thor and Nick can find my company amusing and handle-able, so should you. So, don’t go ditching me for someone who doesn’t like to read. I don’t think my heart could take it.” She finishes with a wink.

“I won’t.” 

“Promise?” Darcy asks, holding out her pinky.

“Promise.” Bucky smiles, wrapping his left pinky around Darcy’s.

“Good. Now let’s find you a book, so that I can find a book to replace you with while you’re gone next week.”

“Replace me, huh?”

“Just temporarily, Bucks, you know that,” Darcy responds with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey Doc, have you seen Darcy?” Bucky asks Bruce as he scans the labs for his sassy brunette companion. 

“No, no, she hasn’t been in today. Some family thing..” Bruce says, taking off his glasses. “Didn’t Tony tell you?”

“I, no actually, I haven’t seen him. Is she okay?” 

Bruce shrugs his shoulders, mouth opening and closing with nothing of any worth coming out. “I don’t think so, she usually always comes in.” 

Bucky nods curtly and leaves, heading straight to Darcy’s floor, then her room. 

“Darce.” Bucky knocks softly on her door. “Darcy. It’s me.”

Silence answers him as he stands as still as a ship with full sails in the doldrums. 

“Darce?” He knocks a little louder, hoping for something, anything. 

Bucky clenches his jaw, letting out a sigh. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” 

“Mr. Barnes.” 

“Where’s Darcy?”

“She left this morning after talking with Mr. Stark.” 

He hangs his head, thinking of all the places she could have gone. “How bad was it?” 

“She was rather shaken. Would you like me to find her? I can track her cell phone easily enough.” 

“No, I, I think I know where she might be.” 

\-----

He walks past all of her favorite little shops. The flower shop with sweet Mary Lou behind the counter. The kosher deli that has the best and biggest sandwiches. The little coffee shop she goes to when she really needs an overly rich sweet for not losing her temper with anyone in the lab that week. 

She’s not anywhere to be found, meaning of course, she’s at the library. He had a feeling all along, hoping beyond hope to find her in a more populated area. It’d be easier to read her, ironically, if she were at any of these other favorite spots. 

Bucky makes his way to the library, scouring the shelves, row by row, for her. He makes his way to the archive shelves, a place she rarely goes to unless on the hunt for something specific. In the very back of the open archival shelves, he finally finds her. Sitting on the floor, book open, staring at the shelf across from her. Her face is completely neutral and void of her usual spark and humor. 

It breaks his heart to see her like this. And he doesn’t even know what’s going on or what has happened to have this effect on her. 

He tries not to move too quietly, shuffling his feet to possibly draw her attention to him. She sighs in acknowledgement of him, her eyes lifting only to his shins as he comes closer. 

Bucky doesn’t know what to say, how to start, to ask her if she’s alright. Instead of saying anything, he sits next to her, bending his long legs so there’s still room in the isle. 

“Whatcha reading?” Bucky asks, looking at his shoes.

“’M not.” Darcy mumbles, letting the book drop from her hands and close. 

“Darce?”

“He wasn’t there. For so long. He wasn’t there.” 

Bucky only nods, silently encouraging her to continue. 

“I didn’t miss him when he was gone, when he left when I was four. And I’ve not missed him since. Not really. How can you miss someone who’s not there? Who’s never been there?”

“You never talk about your family.. What happened, doll?” 

Darcy fumbles for words, eventually getting out that there was a medical emergency with her father. Bucky scoots closer to her, taking her hand in both of his. 

“It’s okay, you can tell me.” 

Darcy nods, gripping his hands, mindlessly fiddling with the pads of his fingers while she talks. In between silent tears, she tells him of how it’s always been difficult. How she’s never really known him. How now that he’s hospitalized, now he seems to care about her; wants to see her, get to know her. 

“I just don’t know if I should give him another chance.” Darcy whispers. “He didn’t want anything to do with me for so long..” 

“As much as I already don’t like him.” Bucky says, thumbing tear tracks away from Darcy’s cheek. “I think if you don’t see him, you’ll regret it later. It might not go well, but you owe 4-year-old Darcy that much.” 

“I know. I know you’re right. I just don’t want to.” 

Bucky wraps his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side. She rests her head on his shoulder, nearly tucking her face into his neck as she slinks her arms around his waist. 

“Will you go with me?” Darcy mumbles lowly, nose nudging his shirt collar. 

“Without a doubt. You want me there, I’ll be there.” Bucky places a kiss on her crown of curls. 

“Thank you.” 

“Anything for you, doll. Anything.”


	10. Chapter 10

Darcy is a sweaty mess. Agreeing to let Natasha train her in her ninja ways is seriously kicking her ass. But, if Darcy can eventually manage to channel Natasha even the smallest bit, she knows it will be worth it, regardless of how ridiculous she fells until then. Which is how Darcy finds herself in the gym, again, on Saturday morning. 

Strolling over to a dramatically less work out worn Bucky, a tired smile breaks across Darcy’s face. 

“Hey. Didn’t think I’d find you here today.”

“Heya Darce. Yeah, cover got blown, Tony’s not as subtle as he thinks he is.” 

“Rude.” Tony shoots the two a weak glare as he strolls to the weight machine next to Bucky. “Besides, I’m sure you’re happy to be back with your girlfriend. I’m just surprised she didn’t know you came back late last night. Unless this is all a ruse. In which case, you almost had me fooled, Barnes.” Tony says, wiggling his eye brows at the pair. 

“Haha, Tony.” Darcy smirks at him. “I don’t know why you insist on pairing everyone here up with someone.”

“It’s more fun that way,” Tony replies with a wink. 

“Such a romantic.” Darcy beams back, turning more towards Bucky while trying not to ogle him as his muscles flex with every movement. “Soo.. Since you’re in town for the weekend, would you want to do something? I’m sure you’ve had enough of Tony to last a few weeks.” 

Bucky chuckles, as Darcy sends a wink to Tony. 

“Sure thing, doll. Tony’s not on my last nerve, but I’m sure New York doesn’t need to know what that looks like.”

“If it’s anything like when Bruce had too much of him – it can’t be good.”

Bucky full on laughs at the memory of the last time Bruce accidently Hulked-out on Tony mid-mission. He stops his movements on the weight machine, stands up, and begins wiping it down with a rag, all the while taking sideways glances at Darcy. 

“What is it Buck? You keep looking at me like you’re trying to figure something out. I know I look like a disaster, but you have Nat yelling at you for two hours and we’ll see how you look.”

“How much do you weigh?” 

“What?” Darcy and Tony shriek in unison. 

“Dude..” Darcy chastises. 

“Dude.” Tony agrees. 

“Oh my God. Not like that.” Bucky shakes his head and takes a few steps closer to Darcy. “I just want to see something.”

“Uh, huh.” Darcy says, trying to size up whatever it is that has gotten into Bucky’s head all of a sudden. “And what would that be?”

“You wanna play?” Bucky says his mischievous grin taking over his features. 

“Dude, I’m not sparing with you. I’m nowhere near that level. Besides Nat already beat pretty well today.”

“I just want you to sit on my shoulders - kinda.” Bucky grins down at Darcy as she repeats his words in her head. Had she really just heard him correctly? 

“Why?”

“I want to see how many push-ups I can do with you on top.” He winks as he sits down on the floor. 

Darcy chews on her bottom lip, trying to rationalize her brain away from agreeing. “Uh, sure, I’m game.”

Bucky beams up at her, before laying on his stomach. 

“Hop on sweetness.” 

“You are literally dripping innuendo, dude.” Darcy laughs as she steps a little closer to Bucky. 

“So how many are you thinking you can do?” Tony asks, abandoning his reps, as Darcy gets on top of Bucky.

“This okay, Buck?” 

Bucky rises into a plank, “A little to the right, Darce. Well, when Steve was little, and before the experiments, I got around 45?” 

“Oh, you’ve done this before?” Tony’s smirk grows as all the jokes come flooding to his mind. 

“Not in this state.” Bucky replies with a smirk, his body moving smoothly, steadily, as if Darcy isn’t even atop him. 

“Suuure. F.R.I.D.A.Y. Be a dear, keep count, would you? Barnes here already has an advantage with the arm. Notify us at increments of 50.” 

“Certainly, Boss. What a tedious task it will be.” The A.I. responds. 

Tony sighs, “Okay, scratch that, just let me know when he’s done. Also, I want the full drop each time, or it doesn’t count Barnes!”

“Are you saying he should do them one handed, Tony? Because I feel like this is already a little ridiculous.” Darcy giggles from her perch atop Bucky. 

“Maybe a challenge for another day, we wouldn’t to wear gramps here out.” 

“Ha ha.” Darcy fakes a smile at Tony. “How ya feeling Buck?” 

“Fine, sugar, how are you?” 

“It’s a little weird but I can’t complain.” 

Bucky only chuckles in return. 

“So.. I’m assuming I weigh more than Skinny Steve.. But.. Now you’re all super soldier-y.. so does that like even out?”

“You do, he was barely skin and bones back then. Are you getting bored up there?” 

“A little. I wasn’t expecting this kind of free time.” Darcy quips over dramatically, while staring at her nails.

“It’s Saturday, Darce.” Bucky chuckles from underneath her.

“Still.” Darcy turns her head back to Tony. “Tell me a story Tony!”

“It’s not your bed time yet, kid.”

“Fine.. What are you up to this weekend?” 

“That’s G-5 classified.” Tony says arching a brow at her.

“That’s just a pay grade, dude.”

“Worth a shot.” He shrugs before taking a pull from his bottle filled with what looks like green gunge. “Taking Pepper out. Big date. Lots of Romance. Roses. Champagne. The works.”

“What’d you do this time?” Darcy smiles while shaking her head at him.

Bucky chuckles again.

“Nothing.”

“Normally when you offer up big acts of romance to that poor woman who puts up with your crazy, well, it’s cuz you did SOMETHING.”

“I actually haven’t done a thing, Lewis. I find your lack of faith disturbing.”

“You really didn’t do anything?” She muses.

“I swear!”

“To the god of sex and drums and rock ‘n’ roll, I bet.” Darcy says, smirk playing at her lips. 

“Hmm.” Tony eyes her, pondering, “Fine. I’ll give. I haven’t done anything, yet, I just want to build up some good mojo. Karma. What not…” 

“Before you do something stupid?”

“Before I do something stupid.” Tony nods. 

“Can’t blame you for that. Life is pretty erratic, especially yours.” 

“Enough about me, Lewis. You have any big plans?”

“Well, not so far.” She smiles down at Bucky, before tapping her knuckles on his metal arm, “Maybe take Tin-man here out for the night. Unless Steve wants to steal him away.” 

“I think that can be arranged.” Bucky says between push-ups. “And Steve’s helping Clint this weekend, but you didn’t hear it from me.”

“So, he did lose the bet?” Darcy’s voice rises as her excitement grows. “Can you tell me anything else or where you sworn to secrecy about that too?”

“All I can say is that Clint managed to best him. And now Steve’s gotta do a weekend’s work of ‘super soldier farm work’ for the weekend.”

“That is so Clint.” Darcy comments. 

“Well, last time they were all there Tony fixed everything in an attempt to fight boredom.” 

“Really Tony?” 

Tony shrugs, “I’m a mechanic at heart, what can I say?” 

“And evidently, Clint needed or at least wanted some heavy lifting done.” 

Darcy chuckles again from her perch. “Maybe he just wanted Steve to entertain his kids by throwing around a giant tractor tire.”

“Either that, or his kids are using him as their personal jungle gym.” Tony quips, liking Darcy’s train of thought. 

“I have half a mind to tell Steve this, but I’m not supposed to know anything to start with.” 

Darcy can feel Bucky’s amusement as his back rumbles lightly with his held back laughter. Feeling bold, and throwing a cheeky grin at Tony, Darcy lightly trails her fingers down Bucky’s ribs. Her soft, simple action earns her a full body spasm and laugh as Bucky drops to the floor in a fit of laughter.

“Darcy! No!” Bucky laughs as her fingers trail back and forth. 

“Darcy, yes!” Tony says, offering her a high five. 

“Who knew you were so ticklish.” Darcy says, taking Tony’s offered hands to help her off the mess that was Bucky gasping for air. 

“Why?” Bucky asks, rolling to his back to then flipping himself up. 

Darcy simply shrugs, “Kinda couldn’t help it, you had already started laughing. I mean..” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Bucky sneers at her, but it’s short lived as a large smile breaks across his face. 

“Boss.” 

“Yes, dear?”

“Final count is 123.”

Tony whistles, eyeing Bucky questioningly. 

“Dude.” Darcy says, laughing. “You need to go toe to toe with Steve!” 

“That’s right, make the caged bear dance after you tickled him. Sounds like a good way to go, Darce.” Tony moves towards the exit. “Now if you excuse me, I’m going to go where I don’t feel physically inferior.” 

“Whatever you say.” Darcy turns to Bucky, poking him in the arm. “Wanna get ice cream and go for a walk in the park?” 

“Hmm. No more tickling?” Bucky asks, holding out his left pinky.

“No more tickling.” Darcy says, hooking her pinky around his.


	11. Chapter 11

“So I’m curious..” Darcy starts, side eyeing Bucky. “You say you haven’t been to the library since you were taller than Steve, but, what about Earl Pitts? Did you have anything to do with that?” 

Bucky smirks, looking up from his phone. “I could say that’s classified, but where’s the fun in that?” 

“Oh my gosh, what did you do?” Darcy says, tilting forward on the kitchen chair. 

“Nothing much, just gave a few people the right push.” 

“Wait, did you get him to be a double agent or did you get him caught?” 

Bucky’s smirk transforms into a shit eating grin and he shrugs. 

“Bucky! Come on, you gotta tell me!” 

He rolls his eyes playfully, curling a finger towards Darcy while leaning forward, mirroring her posture. “Alexsandr Karpov.”

Darcy gasps, bouncing lightly in her seat.

“I helped him get out; defect. He already had all the information he needed to secure his safety in the States. He just had to get there.”

Darcy beams a cheeky smile his way, “And who better than the asset to help him?” 

Bucky shrugs again, clearly loving the attention. “Don’t really know if my programming broke down some or if he just used it to his advantage but.. whatever it was, I didn’t have a problem helping him out.” 

“Did you do that a lot?” 

Bucky arches a brow and lifts a shoulder.

“Ug, Muscles from Brus- Brooklyn, so eloquent.”

Steve walks into the kitchen, opening the fridge, pulling out a water bottle, eyes flickering from Bucky to Darcy and their closeness. “Telling trade secretes again, Buck?” 

“Nothing worse than you and Natalia.” Bucky replies with a dead pan thrown Steve’s way. 

Steve drains half of the bottle in one go, looking back to Bucky as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You know what, Barnes?”

Darcy chortles at the false tension that stretches between the two long time friends. “You two are like an old married couple sometimes, you know that?” 

At her words, Steve shifts his eye brows of disappointment towards Darcy. “You too, Lewis?” 

Darcy takes her cue from Bucky and shrugs her response, turning back to Bucky and asking, “Did you get anyone else out of trouble back in the day?” 

“Besides Den Mother Steve, eh, not anyone of much importance.” 

Steve huffs, turning on his heel to leave. “I’m getting too old for this shit.” 

“Is he always like this?” Darcy asks, watching Steve’s retreating form.

“Only when he hasn’t a nap or bunched anything in a while.” Bucky replies. 

Their laughter is heard by Steve as he continues down the hall way – being literal music to his ears.


	12. Chapter 12

Darcy makes her way through the busy streets, easily weaving in between the people headed this way and that. Her mind lost in the clouds above. 

Her phone chimes a soft tone, counter to the persona calling her. “Hey Nat.” She answers, tucking the phone to her hear with her shoulder as she opens the large glass door to her favorite coffee and pastry shop. 

“Hi Darcy.” Natasha says, exhaustion evident in her voice. “Are you still at the tower?” 

“No, I’m out. Picking up some nosh for later today. Did you want me to get you any?” Darcy responds, checking the specials written in white chalk on the large black board behind the counter as she waits in line. 

“Only if you’re at that place with the muffins.”

“The muffins that freeze really well?” 

“The muffins that freeze really well.” Nat repeats back to Darcy, her smile evident even over the phone. 

“You got it, babes.” Darcy smiles, taking a step further up in line. 

From the Natasha’s end of the call, Darcy can just hear Clint, “Muffins? Is that Darcy?”

“Yes. Clint says ‘Hi Darce.’ And that he wants some muffins too.” 

“Blueberry?” Darcy asks.

“You know it!” Comes Clint’s laughing response through the phone.

“So, besides your pastry order, is this a business or pleasure call?”

“Business. Things are a little more complicated – hold on.” A few shots ring out from Natasha’s end of the phone. “Things are a little more complicated than we originally thought.” 

Darcy’s posture deflates slightly. “Do you know how long you’re going to be delayed?” 

“Two days?” Natasha says, breathing hard from sudden exertion.

“Two, three days tops!” Clint yells to Natasha, something Darcy barely hears. 

“Okay, well, I should let you go – sound busy. I know you can handle it, but be safe, and..” 

“We will. And Bucky sends his apologies. I think he’s getting really sick and tired of everyone here; seems to be missing you more than usual.” 

“Tell him I miss him too.” Darcy sighs, doing her best to keep her voice strong. “I miss you all.” 

“We miss you too, Darcy. Shit. Gotta go.” 

The call clicks to an end before Darcy can get another word out. “Bye Nat.” 

Darcy’s now second in line, giving her enough time to ground herself mentally, long enough to get through placing her order and making it back to the tower in one piece. She knows she can have a moment to herself, even cry if she needs to, when she gets back. 

The person in front of her finishes and steps to the side. Darcy plasters on her usual smile and bounces up to the counter. “Hey Billy.” 

“Hey Darce. The usual?” 

“Not exactly.” Darcy shakes her head with a laugh before giving her muffin heavy order. “And two white mochas, please.” 

“Coming right up.” Billy says with a tone that caught between a surprise and a question. Her usual order of a mocha and a tall black coffee with vanilla going unmentioned. 

Darcy steps to the side and waits for the large bag to be filled with muffins and other delicacies. She pulls her phone out and texts Helen. 

D.L. -You still in the labs? 

H.C. -Yes. Is everything alright? 

D.L. -Peachy keen. I’m bringing you a little treat though; coffee?

H.C. -You’re a life saver, I love you. 

D.L -Love you too. I’ll be back in 10.


	13. Chapter 13

“Darcy?” Bucky whispers to the various empty shelves as he passes them in his search for Darcy. 

“Dar-cy?” He calls in a sing song manner. 

“Darce?” Upstairs, and then down again.

“Dar-cy?” 

“Damnit woman, where are you?” Bucky nearly whisper yells to himself, earning him a few stares and glares. 

“Shh!” A random lady tries to shush him as he passes her. 

“Shh!” He shushes her back, neither thinking nor caring that he had been that loud in his search for Darcy. 

“Pollo.” comes a very familiar whisper.

“Darcy?”

“Pollo!”

Bucky rounds another corner and finds her. Tapping her lightly on the shoulder, he whisper yells with feigned terror, “Darcy!?” 

Darcy turns to him chuckling and responds in kind, “BUCKY!?! What’s up, I could hear you a few shelves down, man.” 

“You heard me?” 

“I think everyone heard you. Did you not hear my ‘Pollo’? I’m tempted to have you lift me up so I can formally introduce myself to the library and apologize for you shrieking my name all over the place.” She giggled. 

“I had to find you!”

“Shh,” Darcy says, shaking her head with a smile, “What’s the urgency? Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, I just wanted to ask you something. I think Steve did something.” Bucky says, turning from her slightly and glaring at a few books sitting in his direct line of sight.

“Alrighty. What did the star spangled man with a plan do this time?” 

“Did Steve ask you to take me to the library?”

“Buck.” Darcy starts, hoping to calm him.

Another “Shh!” comes from a few shelves over.

“He is always trying to be my mother!”

Darcy rolls her eyes. 

“Buck. He more so gave me a heads up, which I didn’t need. I honestly went with you because I wanted to. And whatever this is that we have now, is because I want it and really like it and that’s that.” She squeezes his metal hand before putting a book back, walking away, leaving him momentarily stunned.

“Darce, wait!” 

“Shhh!” Comes an angrier whisper from across the shelves. 

“Darce.” Bucky whispers. “Are you, do you, do you really mean it?” 

Her eyes lock with his. 

“Yes.” 

Bucky pulls her into a tight hug, encasing her in his arms. Darcy chuckles as she catches her breath that was knocked out of her with the force of the hug, bringing her arms to wrap around his waist. The smell of leather, coffee, and cologne taking over her senses. 

Another library patron rolls their eyes at the pair, shaking their head and glaring. Their movement catching Bucky’s attention. Though his grip on Darcy doesn’t falter, he moves one hand free to flip them off.


	14. Classic Twist

“Don’t we look happy this morning?” Tony says, pouring himself what must be his seventh cup of coffee. 

“Thanks to your girl, I got my girl that book she won’t stop talking about. That one that’s really hard to find.” Bucky beams as he flips a pancake. “Yeah, I’m a little more than content right now.”

“Girl?” Tony asks drawing out the word as he looks over to Steve who’s wearing a shit eating grin. 

“She really your girl there, Buck?” 

“Shut up. You’re still on the bench.” Bucky points a very stern look and spatula Steve’s direction. 

Steve snorts and chuckles, turning his attention back to his paper. “Whatever you say, Buck.”

“Does she know yet?” Tony asks, smirking at Steve. 

“Not. A. Clue.” 

\-----

B.B. – You still up for going to the library today? 

D.L. – You know it. Tony’s driving me banana balls crazy today. 

D.L. – The sooner the better? 

B.B. – I dunno.. 

D.L. – Pwease? 

D.L. – I can and will spam you cat photos till you say yes..

B.B. – Okay fine. 

B. B. – I might also have something for you. Maybe. Possibly. 

D.L. – What did you do? 

D.L. – Seriously can we go now? 

 

“You ready to go?” Bucky asks from behind Darcy making her jump and drop her phone onto the table. 

“Guh!” Darcy squeaks, turning to poke him with one finger. “Need to put a bell on you!” 

Bucky chuckles, “What fun would that be?” 

“Fine. I do enjoy watching you sneak up on Tony and Clint on occasion. So, no bell for you. But you gotta chill it with scaring me like that. I’m too jumpy!”

“Fair enough.” Bucky nods, looking around at the extra amounts of chaos in the lab thanks to Tony. 

“Told you it was crazy today.” Darcy mumbles to herself, saving files on her laptop. “Tony has no chill today.” 

“And that’s different from…” Bucky starts with an arched brow but stops when Darcy dead pans at him. 

“Okay. You wanna go?” He asks, handing Darcy her jacket. 

“Yes, Buck-o-saurus. Let’s go.” Darcy loops her arm through his and they’re off towards the door leading to the elevator. 

Bucky opens the door for her and sees Tony shoot him a proud smile and two thumbs up. Causing the super soldier’s smile to grow, whether he likes it or not. And let’s be honest, he likes it. 

\-----

All along their walk to the library, Darcy guesses at what her surprise could be. She asks question after question, earning only laughs and head shakes in return. 

“You’re not gonna tell me? Commme ooooon!” She jokingly whines. “Not one hint?” 

“I’ll give you a hint.” Bucky said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “It’s for you.”

“That’s not a hint; I already know that!”

“Well that’s all I can tell ya, doll. I don’t want you guessing it. Besides, I know you’ll like it.” 

“You know huh?”

“Yeah.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Darcy smirks, lacing her fingers with the ones that are hanging over her shoulder, pulling them both to a stop. “How about this, instead?” She asks, putting on an innocent façade. 

“What instead?” Bucky turns to her, his smile going a bit goofy. 

“Well, we can make a game of it?” She taps his boot with the tip of her shoe. “Ya know, like, mayyybe..” 

“Maybe?”

“Maybe if I beat you to the library, you’ll give me a real hint?” 

“Hmm.” Bucky pretends to think it over, knowing it’d be no challenge to out run her. His smile goes wicked. “Deal.”

“Deal.” Darcy confirms pulling his arm from her shoulder, bouncing on her toes to place a kiss to his cheek before bolting towards the library. 

Bucky chuckles bringing his hand to touch his cheek while he watches Darcy laugh and run away from him. 

“What a dame,” he mumbles to himself and takes off after her. 

He easily catches up to her. Instead of running past her, her scoops her up and throws her over his shoulder, easing his pace to a walk. 

“That’s cheating!” Darcy giggles from her new perch. 

“Says the cheater.” Bucky laughs, continuing forward toward the library.

“You gonna put me down anytime, Buck?” 

“When we get there. Can’t have you running off like a little kid again.” Bucky chuckles, not giving a damn about the stares and laughs they receive as he continues walking down the street. 

“I suppose I had that coming.” Darcy says, resting her head on her hands, doing her best to look bored and to not smile. 

Bucky stops short of the steps leading to the library. 

“You think you can handle the steps?” He quips.

“If by ‘handle’ you mean my free ride is over? Yeah, I guess I can manage.” 

He places her a step or two up, so that they’re eye level for once. “There. Not so little now, huh?” 

“Says the cheater.” Darcy beams. “Can I have my gift now?” 

“Nope.” Bucky says with a smile, making the ‘p’ pop. 

“Is it cuz I called you a cheater?” 

“It’s cuz you have to wait till we’re inside.. I wanna show you my favorite spot.” 

Darcy rolls her eyes and does her best to try and look upset but it doesn’t last long; a quickly blooming smile giving her happiness away. 

“Alright, mister. Lead the way.” She says, tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow once again. 

Bucky doesn’t even try to contain the content smile that forms on his features as this time he is the one showing the library to her. 

They make their way inside, and up several flights of stairs. Bucky enjoys the extra walking, giving him time to slow his heart rate and steady his mind.

They make it to one of the galleries, looking through the displays and framed art. 

Bucky slowly slips his hand into hers and tugs, pulling her to a some what secluded area near a window. Taking in a deep breath he hands her a small rectangle, wrapped in light lilac tissue paper. 

“Buck?” Darcy asks, taking the parcel and looking up at him. 

“Go on. It won’t bite.” 

Darcy chuckles and carefully removes the tissue paper revealing one of her favorite books; a UK edition with a retro themed cover that isn’t set for release until later that year. 

“Oh my gosh, thank you, it’s beautiful!” Darcy croons to the book, fingers gliding over the embossing and glint work of the cover. 

“I mean..” Bucky’s words falter on his tongue. 

“Come on, you can’t tell me that that’s not a handsome book.” Darcy holds it out for him to take as if he hasn’t seen it before. “It even has irregular edges, I mean, come on.” 

Bucky takes the book from her, his eyes never leaving her face. “It is, it’s just not.. it’s not, as beautiful..” 

“Buck?” Darcy whispers, “We’re.. you’re not talking about the book.. are you?” 

“Naw, it’s wonderful. But.” Bucky laughs at himself, threading his fingers through his hair to push it back. “I think it’s about time I tell you something.” 

The faint pink in Darcy’s cheeks rises to a bright pink as she takes in his words. 

“I think the world of you.” 

Darcy’s jaw drops open, slowly forming into a smile as she watches him struggle with his words that ring a sentiment she’s been hoping was there. One similar to the one pumping through her own veins. Something more than just friendship. 

“I know, I know. Classic twist, right? But, Darce, I’m falling for you.” He sighs, looking into her eyes. “Have been for a while. I can’t seem to get enough of you.” 

“I, I,” Darcy clears her throat, looking down to her shoes, suddenly shy. “Me too, I have been too. I mean I..” 

“Darce?” Bucky asks, taking her hand. “Will you be my girl?” 

Darcy looks to their entwined fingers, then up to his clear blue eyes that are focused only on her, trying to discern a meaning from every slight movement she makes. She smiles, her head nodding before her voice returns to her. 

“Yes.”

Bucky lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Yeah?”

“Very much so yes,” Darcy laughs, squeezing his hand reassuringly. “But now I have a question for you.” 

Bucky chortles, getting lost in her eyes. “Anything.” 

“Kiss me?” 

Bucky takes a step closer to her, his hand coming up to gently touch her cheek. “If that’s what my girl wants.” 

The blush on Darcy’s cheeks brightens again, causing Bucky to flush a little himself. He dips his head towards hers, bringing his lips to hers in a gentle brush. Their lips move softly together in a kiss full of promise, speaking wordlessly of truths untold between them. Breathing in shakily, Bucky rests his forehead against Darcy’s. Both sporting content smiles. 

“Bout time, Barnes.” Darcy whispers with a chuckle. 

“Watch it doll, I might just have to kiss you again.”

“You trying to tell me not to mouth off?” 

“Never. You know I love that mouth of yours.” Bucky pecks a kiss to her lips, a smirk forming as her words leave her again. 

“You..” 

“I love you, Darce.” 

The shock fades from Darcy’s face, quickly replaced with a full smile, “I love you too Buck.” 

“There’s my girl.” Bucky whispers with smile, bringing his lips to hers once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue to come 10, May. <3


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for following along with this story! It has been such a wonderful experience with all of you and I’m glad I could share this with you!

Bucky sits on one of the oversized couches, more so lounges really. He’s sprawled across the couch, with Darcy tucked into his side. They are completely consumed by the books they’re currently reading. Darcy’s gripping her book with both hands, eyes darting hurriedly across the page. Bucky watches her for a moment, amusement written across his face though he says nothing. 

He recommended the series to her after he finished it – he knows the part she must be at to garner this kind of reaction from her. He turns back to his book, one of her recommendations, a series as well. His free hand drawing lazy patterns onto the flesh of her hip, where her shirt has risen slightly. Darcy doesn’t seem to notice his idol ministration in her reading. 

After a time, Bucky turns to her and whispers into her hair. “Darce.”

She noncommittally hums, eyes still skirting across the page before her. 

“You want tea?”

“Hmm?”

“Doll, tea? Do you want some?” 

Darcy finally looks up from her book, “Yeah, sorry. Thanks.” 

“The usual?” 

“The usual.” She nods, “Two – “

“Two sugars, big splash of milk. I know sweetness.” Bucky picks her up as he slides off the couch, placing her where he sat previously, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

Darcy looks up again and blushes, “Thanks, Buck.” 

Bucky winks at her and goes to the kitchen to prepare tea and search for a snack to accompany the drinks, settling on a box of cookies.

As engrossed in her book as Darcy is, she starts to wonder what’s happened when Bucky hasn’t returned. She begrudgingly puts her quitter strip back in her book, marking her place. Tucking the book under her arm she trudges to the kitchen but pauses at the door when she hears raised voices coming from within. 

“Prisoner of Azkaban?” 

“What?” Bucky barks out a laugh, “Darce and I traded books, I like it so far. It’s an easy read but it’s really good. I finished the first two earlier this week.” 

“Whatever you say Buckbeak.” Sam laughs stealing a cookie. 

“What was that bird brain?” Bucky countered. 

Darcy snorts from the other side of the door and takes that as her cue to go into the kitchen.

“So, what do you think of the new nickname?” Darcy beams a smile at Bucky, trying to ignore Sam’s giggling. 

“Buckbeak? What even is that?” 

“Are you even reading that book or is this all a show?” Sam asks looking between Bucky and Darcy. “I will not have an imposter in my house!”

“I started it today! Ask Darcy.” Bucky doesn’t break eye contact with Sam while speaking. “I swear if you spoil anything for me.” 

“You’ll what?” Sam laughed, “Avada kedavra, my ass?” 

“Samuel Thomas Wilson!” Darcy says from the door way. “Don’t you spoil a damn thing!”

Sam’s smile falls from his face, his eye grow round at hearing his full name ripple across the kitchen, bringing him back to countless times his Nan would say the same thing when she was cross with him. 

“I didn’t Na- I didn’t spoil anything, Lewis.” 

“Well I heard you two bickering again. Or is that just how you two show love for each other?” Darcy jokes, trying to lighten the mood. 

“He called me ‘Buckbeak,’ what the hell even is that?” 

“Buck. Beak.” Darcy tries to hold back a snort. She turns from Bucky, to face Sam and whispers, “You called him that.. How did I not think of that?”

Sam suppresses a laugh that threatens to bubble up from him. “Yeah, man. I thought it was fitting.” 

“Oh my gosh guys, what is going on?” Bucky rolls his eyes, as Darcy and Sam start full on laughing. “Why is this so funny?” 

“I’m sorry. It’s not that funny, it’s just – “

“Punny!” Sam finishes for Darcy. 

“A little yeah.” Darcy does her best to school her face and laughter. “Besides, I really like Buckbeak.” 

“And he is?” Bucky asks wrapping his arms around Darcy, ignoring Sam’s snicker form leaning against the kitchen counter for support.

“He’s a – oh just read the book, Buck.” 

“Beak!” Sam squeaks from behind Darcy, renewed with laughter, slapping his hand on the counter top. 

“This isn’t going away anytime soon is it?” 

“Probably not.” 

Buck sighs laughing lightly. “Why do I put up with you two?” 

“Cuz you love us.” 

“I love you.” Bucky corrects. 

“I love you too.” 

“Good.” He smiles, pressing a chaste kiss to Darcy’s lips. He turns and grabs his book, the box of cookies, and the mugs of tea he prepared earlier, handing Darcy hers. “Let’s get out of here and leave bird brain to his squawking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin. <3


End file.
